Inside Information
by Knots
Summary: What happens when two friends have a misunderstanding and it's up to one girl to get the inside information?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! I own Knots…Sparks owns herself. The end!**

"I want an answer damn it! It's been a week!"

Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn, angrily stuck his cane against the bed post of his lodging house bunkbed.

Three weeks ago a few mild fights had broken out between several of the Brooklyn and Harlem Newsies. Before anyone could make any sense of anything, the mild fights turned into a full out borough war.

Spot Conlon being the touch leader he is, thought he and his boys could handle the war by themselves. But when things went from bad to worse, it only took a little persuasion from Spot's sister Knots, to get Spot to call on his greatest Allie…Manhattan.

Spot sent one of his birds to Manhattan with a letter that was desperate and yet dignified, that was supposed to be delivered to the leader Jack Kelly.

Spot was sure that he would hear back from Jack right away. He was positive any day now all of the Newsies from Manhattan would be by Brooklyn's side. Brooklyn had done that for Manhattan during the strike and Jack and Spot were best friends afterall.

A week had passed since Spot had sent the letter, and there had not been a single word from Jack or Manhattan.

"Spot don't overreact. Maybe Jack didn't get the letter."

"Of course he got the letter! Picket took it to him and he told me that he hand delivered it to Jack."

Spot was in the boys bunkroom having a conversation with his right hand Brooklyn Newsie. His sister Knots.

She was 16 years old and had blonde hair that fell just a little past her shoulders. She was short like Spot, although he had grown a bit in the past couple of years. The major resemblance Knots shared with her brother was her blue eyes.

However, Knots and Spot's personalities weren't exactly similar.

Spot was a hard ass who believed in soaking people and bellowing instead of speaking softly. People who don't know him very well would describe him as intimidating or angry. Well…even people that DID know him saw him the same way. But Spot definitely had a hard shell cover.

Knots on the other hand was a bit more peaceful. (not that she wouldn't ever get into a fist fight…even if she wasn't very good at throwing punches.) She tried to figure out the situations that lay before her. She was very quiet around people she didn't know, but would become full of life around those she trusted.

Although Spot and Knots's personalities clashed frequently they were still brother and sister, and not the constant bickering type either. They had each others backs and trusted each other the most. Knots knew a different Spot than everyone else. She saw, and knew what was beneath the shell.

"There's got to be some explanation Spot. From what you've told me about Jack he seems to be a pretty loyal guy who wouldn't just drop an ally."

Because Spot was so well known in New York, and his reputation wasn't the greatest, he knew many people would do whatever they could to bring him down. He knew they would target anything, or anyone that he cared about. Therefore Knots's relation to Spot was kept under wraps.

A few boys knew, such as Picket and his other close birds, but not even Jack knew that Spot had a sister. In fact, Spot had never taken Knots to Manhattan, the only place she knew was Brooklyn.

She had only lived with Spot in the lodging house for a few years though. She had lived with a school friend for a while, and sold newspapers with Spot every other day. However, the living situation eventually crumbled, and Knots became a permanent resident at the Brooklyn Lodging house.

"Look, I sent a letter asking for help. Look around. No Manhattan. Something is going on." Spot walked across the bunkroom, to the window and looked out it. "He's gonna side with Queen's. I just know it."

Knots let out an irritated sigh. "Spot! Stop jumping to conclusions! Use your head for once! Do you honestly…I mean truly….believe Jack would turn on you?"

Spot chewed his lip.

"No…but something IS going on!" he said turning around to look at her.

"Alright. Alright. I'll give you that one. But how are we gonna figure out what?"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Sparks owns herself. **

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock

The back-and-forth clicking sound of a grandfather clock was the only noise heard in the lobby of the Manhattan Lodging House.

The leader of the Manhattan Newsies sat in a torn green armchair, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was deep in thought.

The door suddenly flung open and a loud obnoxious voice broke the silence.

"My Loveeey DOOVVEEEYYY BAAABBYY"

The leader, Jack Kelly, sat up startled, his intent thoughts broken.

"Damn it Sparks! Why do you gotta be so loud all the damn time?" Jack yelled angrily, looking up at the girl with annoyance.

"Geeze…did someone have a bad day selling?" The fiery red head retorted as she closed the door behind her. "Besides, I don't need to be quiet…you just need to loosen up."

Jack stood up fuming.

"I need to loosen up! I need to loosen up!" he exclaimed as he pointed to himself. "You try being in my shoes for a day and then tell me to loosen up!"

Sparks rolled her eyes insultingly as she started up the staircase in the middle of the room. "Oh blah blah blah. You're just mad because Spot doesn't need your help and you had to ask him for help when you were in trouble."

Jack grabbed a random book off a shelf near by and threw it at her.

"Shut up and get the hell out of my sight." He bellowed.

Jack let out a growl before returning to his seat, as the lodging house door opened once again.

"Heya Blink." Jack said looking to see who had come in.

"Hey Jack." Blink went and sat in a chair next to Jack's. "Any word from Spot yet?"

Jack sadly shook his head. "I guess he just doesn't need us." He then hesitated before saying his next though out loud. "Listen, I've been thinking. Do you think maybe the reason why Spot hasn't asked for help is because" He looked around the room to make sure no one else around. " Maybe…. he's planning on attacking Manhattan?"

Blink looked at Jack a little surprised, but the look faded as quickly as it had appeared. "To be honest with ya, that thought did cross my mind. But…I really don't think Spot would to that."

Jack shrugged. "Ya never know who you can trust."

Blink gave a half nod as he looked down nervously at his hands, that were resting in his lap.

"Something else on your mind Blink?"

Blink slowly started to look up at Jack as he cleared his throat.

"Well…uh…actually. I was wondering, If it's alright with you. I want to take Sparks to Medda's tomorrow night." He said as his voice cracked.

Now it was Jack's turn to look surprised. He made a disgusted face.

"That's my sister!"

That's right. Sparks and Jacks are nothing other than brother and sister, although it's quite obvious due to their constant bickering.

"So how are we gonna figure out what's going on Spot?" Knots asked her brother later that same night.

Spot tapped his chin with a slight smirk on his face. "I've actually come up with the perfect plan."

Knots smiled. "See I knew you'd come up with a way to get information."

"Well…actually it's more like how you will get information."

"Me? How?"

"Spy." He stated simply.

"Spy? But Spot…you know I'm no good at that creeping around, don't be seen, don't make any noise stuff. "

"I know. And that's why you're not going to be creeping around. You're gonna be right in the middle of it."

Knots raised a questioning eyebrow at him. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"Jeeze. Do I hafta explain everything to you?"

"Uh…ya." Knots said in a "duh" tone.

Spot groaned a little.

"Alright well you've never been to Manhattan, so none of the fellas over there know you. Now, Jack has a soft spot for girls see, especially ones who are pitiful and need his help. He likes to feel like a hero. Well you're gonna go over to Manhattan and pretend that you're lost and homeless. A runaway, street rat. So anyway, you'll go and stumble into the Lodging House looking for a place to live and a job. Jack will take you in and wham, you automatically know everything that's going on."

Knots looked at Spot with a stern look like he was insane. A few moments passed however and the stern look loosened.

"You know that just might work…if you use someone else! Why cant you just send one of the boys? Why does it have to be me?"

"No No. We cant send anyone else, especially not a boy. Listen Knots, you….are really pitiful looking already."

"Gee thanks." She said rolling her eyes.

"No No…I mean Jack will definitely have a soft spot for ya. And… I figured if you're having a hard time getting information you can always seduce him."

"SPOT!"

"believe me…I know…gross."

Knots groaned. "But spot you know how I get when I'm around people and places I don't know!"

Spot held up his hand to quiet her.

"If Jack is still the same Jack I know…or well knew, then he'll be on his knees telling you information. Believe me Knots. You're perfect. Now are you gonna do this for Brooklyn or not?" Spot said aggressively.

Knots gave him a half groan, half sigh. "Of course." She said reluctantly.

Spot smiled and ruffled up her hair. "That's my Knots." He headed towards the bunkroom door and opened it. "You'll leave tomorrow" He said quickly closing the door before he could hear any objections.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. I own Knots. Sparks owns herself.**

The next morning Knots and Spot were up before any of the other Newsies. Knots was in her room getting ready, while Spot was already out and about.

Knots walked over to her bunk and lifted up her mattress. She pulled out a small, worn, brown cigar box. She opened it up and looked at the little trinkets it held. There were a few coins, some pieces of yarn, a dried flower, and a picture of Spot from when he was in the newspaper for the strike.

There was a knock on her door, so she quickly stuffed a quarter in her pocket, and shoved the box back under her mattress. "Come in." she said feeling akward breaking the morning silence in her room.

Spot walked in carrying a small cup in his hands. "I went and saw the nuns early… I thought you could use this." Spot handed her a small cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said gratefully taking it from him. She sipped it and noticed Spot looking longingly at it. "This is took strong for me. You have the rest." She said handing it back to him.

"Are ya sure."

She nodded.

"C'mon you better get going." Spot said sipping the black, hot coffee.

"Right."

The two crept down the stairs, being careful to keep quiet and not wake any of the boys.

They reached the door and stepped into the still dark outside, the sun just barely starting to peak over the city.

"You're gonna be ok kid." Spot said reassuring her.

"I know. I just never thought that my first trip to Manhattan would be spent alone."

"Hey I told ya some of the boids will come check up on ya."

Knots shrugged. "I know…but it isn't you."

Spot quickly pulled her into a hug and then pushed her away. "Go on get outta here."

"I'm going I'm going." Knots smirked.

Spot ruffled up her hair and then watched as Knots turned away and started to walk towards the city of Manhattan.

The evening was underway, and all of the Manhattan Newsies headed Medda's for one of her special parties. All of the Newsies except Jack.

For the first time ever, Jack passed on the special event. Instead, he went for a walk in the warm night air in hopes of clearing his head.

Knots looked all around her, trying to find the Manhattan Lodging house.

A shiver went up her spine, even though it was warm outside. She didn't like being in places she didn't know, especially at night, and especially by herself.

She looked up at the sky to admire the stars; it was somewhat of a comfort to her, because she knew they were the same stars as in Brooklyn.

She continued to walk as she looked up at the sky. She stopped walking however when she ran into something tall, and her butt hit the ground.

"Oh shit. I didn't see ya there." A male voice said.

Knots looked up to see a boy…well more like a man in front of her. She could pretty much only see the outline of his face.

"No I wasn't looking where I was going." She said scooting back a little, still on the ground.

"Here let me help you up." The boy said extending his hand.

Knots took it and quickly stood up, brushing herself off as she did so.

"Well…bye" she said turning her back on the boy and continuing to walk the way she was previously going.

"hey wait a second!" the boy said stepping in front of her so they were face to face.

"I'm Jack." He said holding out his hand.

"Knots." She nodded.

"What's a girl like you doing out so late by herself?" he asked

"Oh great" Knots thought. "this is the part where the girl gets caught in the alleyway and is raped."

Knots bit her lip. "Oh…um.."

"You seem like you need a place to stay. Ever sold papes before?"

Knots's ears perked up.

"Um…what did you say your name was again?"

"Jack. Jack Kelly. I'm the leader of the Manhattan Newsies, and if you're interested in becoming one I'm the guy to talk to."

Knots smiled a little. "perfect" she thought.

"Do you have any place to stay?"

"Well I was thinking of finding a spot in the alley." She said trying to sound pitiful.

"No. You shouldn't do that. There's a lodging house for Manhattan Newsies. It's meant for boys, but my sister lives there, and you could room with her."

"That'd be great." She said softly.

"And I'll pay for your first night, since I don't think you have any money. But you'll make some tomorrow."

Knots put her hand in her pocket, feeling the quarter. She couldn't help but feel that Jack was a little eager. Spot was right on target when he said that Jack likes to be the hero.

"Thanks."  
"C'mon I'll show you where it is." He swiftly started walking…almost running to the lodging house.

Knots walked into the Manhattan Lodging House lobby, Jack coming in the door after her.

"Home sweet home." Jack said closing the door behind him.

Knots looked around the lobby, taking it all in.

"Ours is bigger." She said forgetting her cover.

"What was that?"

"Shit." she thought as she realized she almost blew her cover. "Uh…it's so big."

Jack smiled. "It's not much, but it's better than an alleyway. C'mon I'll take you upstairs to your bunkroom.

Jack walked up the stairs with Knots in tow. He walked down a short hallway, and paused at the third door on the left.

"Here." Jack opened the door, which revealed a very small room. There was a window against the far wall, and one set of bunk beds against the other.

"Well…I should let ya get settled. You're probably tired. I'll be around if you need me." Jack nodded and he slowly closed the door. He seemed to be waiting for Knots to stop him, but she didn't.

Knots walked over to the bottom bunk and sighed as she sat down. She looked around the quiet, empty room. She didn't know what to do with herself. Slowly,she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes trying to sleep. She worked hard to fight the pain in her gut, wishing she were back in Brooklyn.

Suddenly it hit her and she sat up straight, just barely missing the bottom of the top bunk.

"What are you doing?" she softly said. "You've got one on one time with jack. You could get all the information that you need tonight and be back in Brooklyn tomorrow."

She dashed over to the door and opened it slowly.

"jack?" her voice, although soft, stood out against the silent hallway.

She started to walk down the hallway, the wooden floor boards creaking as she did so. Her hand touched the worn banister. She felt an uneven surface, and looked to see initials carved in it. "J.K, K.B, R.T.H, M.M" and the letters went on and on. These must be the initials of all of the boys that live here. she thought.

She started down the stairs, continuing to look at all of the carvings.

"Jack?" she said once again, but this time louder, and with more confidence.

"I'm in here!" Jack's voice called from the lobby.

Knots walked in the lounge to find Jack sitting in a rather large, but old chair. He looked like he had been deep in thought.

"Did ya need something?" He asked seeming sincerely concerned.

Knots swallowed and shook her head. "Can I sit?" she asked going towards a chair.

"Sure."

Knots sat on a green, moth eaten couch.

"I know I'm new…but shouldn't there be other people here?"

Jack nodded. "They're all at a party."

"You don't like parties?"

"O' course I do."

"Then why aren't you there?'

"Cause I didn't feel like going."

"But I thought you liked parties."

"I do."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I told ya. I didn't feel like going. I got stuff on my mind."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You ask too many questions you know that." Jack said irritated.

"Sorry…I should let you get back to whatever you were doing." She said starting to get up.

"wait." Jack said stopping her. "Stay. I like the company. You seem like you'd be a good listener."

"Alright." Knots said sitting back down.

"I mean…only if you want to."

Knots gave a small nod.

An awkward silence filled the room, and the only sound was the same "tick-tock" of the grandfather clock.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack finally said, breaking the silence.

"Okay."

"Do you trust people?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure I do." Knots said softly. She hoped this was going where she thought it was going.

"But don't you think people can betray each other? Even best friends?"

"well…if they're truly a best friend, then no."

Jack quickly moved over to the couch where Knots was sitting, so they were face to face, wrapped up in the words being exchanged.

"Have you ever betrayed a friend?"

Knots paused before giving a definite answer. "No."

Jack looked closely at her before speaking again. It looked like his mindset had changed.

"Ya know….you have really beautiful eyes."

Knots stared at him coldly. "What's beautiful about them? They're just like yours. They take in the pin of the city, the filth, the fighting. The disrespect people have for each other." She didn't break her stare with Jack. If this was the guy that turned his back on her brother she wasn't going to be kind to him, or let him into who she really was.

Jack looked at her shocked. "Those are fierce, fighting words. And coming from a girl who says she trusts everyone."

"I never said I trust everyone. I said I trust people. People is a general thing." Knots knew one thing for sure. She definitely didn't trust Jack.

"Right." Jack said still looking intently at her.

"Stop looking at me like that would ya." Knots said quietly.

"Sorry." Jack cleared his throat, "So are you going to sell newspapers with me tomorrow?"

Knots bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't think I'll be very good at it though."

"Don't worry. I'm told I'm a good teacher."

"Blink I'm so glad you asked me to come with you tonight." Sparks squealed.

She was sitting on his lap at a table at Medda's. The party was starting to wind down, and yet the music was still going strong.

"well I'm glad Jack said I could." Blink laughed.

Sparks rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you care what my brother thinks."

Blink shrugged. "He's the leader Sparks. That's just the way it is."

"Ok. Ok. Lets not talk about my over protective brother anymore."

"What should we talk about?"

"Nothing." Spark leaned in and kissed Blink square on the lips.

"I cant believe you were thinking of working in a factory."

"Well I figured that'd be the easiest thing. But, then I ran into you…well really you ran into me." Knots giggled.

"Sorry about that." Jack said turning bright red.

Knots shrugged. "But anyway. I'm just trying to find the right path for my life." Knots was realizing that she was a better liar than she thought, and that Jack seemed to still be the same Jack Spot had told her about, but she couldn't come to any definite conclusions yet.

Jack paused and started looking at her funny again.

"Well..um… I'm going to bed." She said standing up.

Jack stood up as well.

"Of course." He nodded.

Knots started up the stairs.

"Hey Knots." She spun around. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too Jack. Me too." With a devilish smirk, she went up the rest of the stairs and got into her bed. If Jack only knew what she was truly looking for.


End file.
